


impressed

by dictionarysays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictionarysays/pseuds/dictionarysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm very impressive, I'll have you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	impressed

 

"And then I said—"  
  
"Are we done yet? I'm tired of looking impressed. I mean, if it was anyone but Aiba, maybe, but I'm really having to act here—"  
  
"Hey! I'm very impressive I'll have you know." Nobody moves a muscle (their manager promised it'd be a candid photoshoot this time around, but it was already an hour in and nothing had been natural until now), Nino doesn't even have to reply; everyone knows he doesn't believe a single word Aiba's just said.  
  
"Sure. What are you supposed to be pointing at,  _any_ way? Everyone knows this isn't a real pinball machine."  
  
"The people who buy this magazine won't." Sho jumps in, all matter of fact, somehow managing the words through his convincing (and interested) smile, he doesn't even blink.   
  
He's not on anyone's side, except for the side that wants to get this photoshoot over and done with so he can go home and take a shower where he will sing unreasonably loud because he loves the echo (and he doesn't want to be alone).  
  
"What Sho-chan said. All you're doing is looking anyway. I'm the focal point here; I mean, check out my multi-tasking. Not only am I making a really believable face but I'm pointing too. And have been for ten minutes now. That takes muscle power— _mind power, too!_ " Sho doesn't stifle the amused snort that rushes out his nose, while all Jun can do is roll his eyes (everyone knows  _he's_  the real star of the show — his remarkably casual pose demonstrates the fragility of life and the beauty in everyday).   
  
"Are you kidding? There's nothing special about your pose. I'm obviously more cute. Right, Riida?" No one turns to look, but all ears are on Ohno who blinks, brow crinkling.

Everything becomes silent, except for the  _chh-chh_  of the camera's shutter going off (it's been going off this whole time). Only Nino is able to get a good look at the way Ohno's mouth frowns prettily, he stays in position too, but the air suddenly changes — words just might come out of his mouth.

  
"... I really like Sho's haircut." Sho has the gall to look sheepish, Jun smirks and Aiba and Nino appear to agree to disagree if the ' _Eeeeeeh_?'s and 'That's  _not_  what I asked!'s have anything to say about it.  
  
"You can't possibily be surprised," Jun murmurs, suddenly impatient and tapping restlessly at the button that would usually control the flippers if this were an actual pinball machine.   
  
"Aiba," Aiba raises an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to the side, waiting for Nino to continue. The look on Nino's face is ridiculously determined. "Remind me to never rely on Oh-chan ever again." Aiba's nod is just as serious as Nino's face.  
  
Sho doesn't turn to look, but he sighs and shakes his head at the thought.Ohno is, as expected, oblivious but a sudden realization dawns across his face.

He leans down and smooshes his face against the cold glass of the contraption they've been posing with.

"Eh? Where're the pinballs?" Jun smacks his face, Sho topples over, Aiba bursts out into a raspy laugh and Nino sidles over to a thoroughly confused Ohno, wrapping his arms comfortingly around his hunched shoulders.  
  
" _Aah_. You just won't let me stay mad at ya, will you? Now  _that's_  impressive." Nino's voice is low but soft, a grin hiding in there somewhere.

 


End file.
